heroes_of_faerunfandomcom-20200216-history
Drevanna (Ellana)
Ellana Spikewood Ellana Spikewood was originally a wood elf living in the wood of Sharp teeth. At a young age she lost both her parents during a hunting raid incident. She was raised by their clan chief Thaeor like a daughter, as many of the clansmen were. When Tharr left the tribe to find himself Ellana had similarly felt a desire to search for herself. Unfortunately for their tribe, leaving was quite a difficult thing to ask for. Tharr was able to do so as he was an orc adopted son of Thaeor. This wasnt so easy for Ellana as she was a wood elf tribesman at birth. Thaeor was not so pleased at the thought of her leaving but unknown to the chief she decided to leave anyway in the dead of night. She traveled the world trying to find Tharr and learn more about Faerun and herself. Her travels eventually led here to The High Forests. It was here at the High Forests where she faced some of her most harrowing enemies, but she managed to prove herself ever the tribal warrior that she was raised to be. Unfortunately the High Forests can be a difficult place to escape. She found herself wandering for months but making it her home. It wasnt long before she met Eladia Dolsoin, and her tribe of White Fangs. At first Ellana was seen as nothing but an outsider. But she continued to prove herself as a worthy fighter and adversary to the White Fangs. This impressed Eladia but was left there. It wasnt until a fatal disease befell Eladia. The cure of which was one that could only be extracted from the fangs of one of the High Forests most dangerous creatures the Phase Spider. An entire day was spent fighting and extracting the venom from the creature. By creating an enchanted potion Ellana was able to save the life of her adversary and help nurse her back to health. The rehabilitation took some time to get used to but eventually Eladia found herself in good health and barking orders at her clansmen once again. Eventually the two of them came to love one another as mother and daughter to which Ellana found herself adopted to the mighty White Fang chief and sister to Selia. She was renamed Dhrevanna, which means hunter in the dark woods. This garnered her much respect in the clan and she was instantly recognized as the first daughter. Selia was very relieved to find herself a sister of such high caliber as well as someone else to take over as head of the clan once the time came. This would allow her to live her life leisurely. Eventually Tharr would find his way to the High Forest to find Ellana. It took some convincing but eventually they persuaded Eladia to allow her to adventure with her former friend, but at the cost of his bonds. At the conclusion of their adventures Tharr was to return to the White Fang as a new member and devotee to her cause.